


Sleeping Arrangements

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Tension, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: Y/N and Bucky are assigned to be partners on a stakeout. When the day's over, Y/N and Bucky head to the hotel for the night. But there's a little mix-up with the bed situation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreenfairy246](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely beta's for reading over this :)  
> @thegreenfairy246 I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing this <3

This day can’t get any worse. You were trapped in the car spending a perfectly good Saturday with one of your least favorite people.  _ Bucky.  _ SHIELD had gotten news that HYDRA was planning some sort of weapons deal which meant that the two of you were being sent to gather intel. 

You have no idea why they picked you to assist Bucky with this case. Ever since you joined SHIELD, it seemed like Bucky was doing everything to make your life at SHIELD miserable. 

“Geez, Y/N. Relax a little.” 

“Not likely, unless you want to drop me off on the side of the road.” You grumble, turning to look out the window. The sky was gray and cloudy, matching how you felt. 

Bucky chuckles, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “Tempting offer, but I don’t think you want to be stranded in the rain.” 

“Trust me. Anything is better than being stuck in the car with you.” You say, rolling your eyes as you cross your arms over your chest. 

Neither of you says anything, the silence becoming more suffocating by the minute. 

After what feels like forever, the car finally pulls to a stop in front of a decrepit building. “This is it. Come on, Y/N.” Bucky tosses you the bag, its weight catching you by surprise.  _ Ass.  _

You run to catch up with Bucky, out of breath by the time you finally reach his side. “You know, some people aren't superhuman.” You grumble, clutching your side. 

Bucky doesn't respond, ignoring you instead as he fiddles with the lock. A few moments later the lock's cast aside and you're slipping inside the dingy building. 

“Y/N, take the west side. I'll take the east side.” Bucky takes the bag from you and starts unpacking the equipment, dividing it up between the two of you. You grab the supplies and head across the room, setting everything up in a matter of minutes. 

_ And the waiting game begins.  _ You stare out the window, letting your thoughts wander aimlessly. “What do you think they want?” You finally say, eyes still fixed on the building across the street. 

“What does who want?” Bucky says, his tone sharp.

You turn around, letting out a small sigh. “HYDRA. Who else?” You say, your voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“I don't know, Y/N. Why's it matter? It's HYDRA and we're going to stop them.” 

“Because we're stuck in this damn building together and we might as well talk instead of sit in silence.” 

Bucky groans, eyes narrowing as he taps his fingers against the floor. “Fine. You want to know what HYDRA does? They take. They take your memories, your friends and family, and when they're done with that, they turn you into a mindless machine.” You drop your gaze to the floor, cheeks burning with embarrassment.  _ Idiot.  _

“I'm sorry. I didn't-” You force your gaze to meet his once again, chewing your lip nervously. 

“Y/N, it's fine. It's not as bad as it was before,” Bucky says, a small grin tugging at his lips. 

“Still, I'm sure what you went through was… not pleasant.” You watch as Bucky nods before turning his attention back to the window, leaving you alone with your thoughts. 

After a few more hours of watching the building across the street, you pack up your equipment and head back to the car, having found little evidence. “Well, that was a waste,” Bucky mutters, slamming the door shut. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” You mutter, swiping through your phone. 

“Y/N, we barely got the evidence we have and it might not even be that reliable.” 

“So? That just means we go back until we get enough to stop them.” You watch as Bucky’s grip tightens on the steering wheel, jaw clenched in frustration. “Hey. We’re going to stop them.” You rest your hand on top of his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

The ride to the hotel’s a quiet one, both of you stressed and exhausted from the long day. The sun’s dipping below the horizon, painting the sky shades of pink, orange, and purple. 

Some time later, the hotel finally comes into view and you let out a sigh of relief. “Come on. I’m so exhausted I could fall asleep standing up.” You grab your bag and head inside to the front desk, Bucky right behind you. 

“I have two rooms booked under Y/N L/N.” The concierge nods, clicking around on the computer for a few moments. 

“It looks like we only have one room under Y/N L/N.” 

“Okay, we’ll take it.” Bucky says, grabbing the room key from the concierge. You follow Bucky down the hallway until you reach the room, wanting nothing more than to collapse in bed.  “Y/N, we have a problem.” 

“Of course we do. What is it?” You shut the door behind you and continue on into the room when you finally spot the problem. 

“It looks like they booked the wrong room. There’s only one bed.” Bucky says, unpacking his duffel bag. “I’ll take the floor. You can sleep in the bed.” 

“No, it’s fine. We could, umm, we could share the bed. It’s not like anything’s going to happen.” You say, letting out a nervous laugh. 

“Uh, sure. I guess that’s okay.” You nod and head into the bathroom, quickly changing into a pair of old sweats and hoodie before heading back into the room. 

You climb into the bed and curl into a ball, trying not to take up too much space. Almost as soon as your head hits the pillow, you’re drifting off into a dreamless sleep, almost missing Bucky whispering “‘Night, Y/N.” 


End file.
